Goose's Gravity Gauntlet
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: (Captain Marvel- 2019 Film) Everyone is obsessed with Captain Marvel's cat, and the filmmakers themselves are encouraging this obsession with ads, featurettes, and hour long livestreams dedicated to Goose. Flerken or not, this is ridiculous. So, here is my way of getting a piece of the action. Make of this short story what you will.


**Goose's Gravity Gauntlet**

The cat crept aboard the plane, casually walking amongst the machinery and cargo in the back of the high-tech vehicle. Goose's eyes took in her surroundings with some level of interest, then she casually sat down near the center of the jet. She was in the midst of lazily grooming herself when all of a sudden, she felt the jet begin to move forward.

Goose's eyes darted around a bit as the movement of the jet began to increase in speed. She stood up and started to walk towards the cockpit, but quickly found that she was having a hard time moving forward. Then, with a loud whooshing sound, the jet shot forwards at incredibly high speeds. Goose was suddenly thrown off her paws and smack back into a stack of crates belted down behind her.

Goose let out a strained meow as G-forces pressed her against the crates. She was nearly spread eagled on her back against the crates, her tag rattling slightly as the entire jet vibrated from the speeds it was traveling at.

As Goose hung pinned to the stack of crates, she heard something smack against the side crate to her right. She turned her head towards the sound and saw that a small foil pouch of cat treats was also being held against the side of the crate. Her eyes lit up at the sight of it, and she attempted to reach out to it with her right forepaw. However, the G-forces were still forcefully pushing on her, making it hard for her to move any of her limbs.

Goose hissed in frustration as she slid her right foreleg across the side of the crate and towards the pouch of treats. Eventually, she managed to straighten out to her right, and she put great effort into reaching out further and lifting her paw up slightly. The pouch was only about a centimeter away, and Goose was able to reach out and position her paw over it. She brought her paw down with the intention of grabbing it, but the G-forces pushing her back caused her paw to smack the foil pouch hard enough to send it sliding further away from her.

Goose let out a loud meow of dismay and kicked her hind legs in frustration. Clenching her teeth furiously, she forcefully lifted her hindlegs up for the briefest of moments, but it was long enough for her to plan her hind paws flat against the crates she was being pushed up against. Unfortunately, Goose did not account for her tail, which was right underneath her right hind paw when it came down hard.

Goose cried out in pain but shook it off as she positioned her left forepaw so that it was pushing against the crates. Then, with all the strength she had, she held with her both right paws, and then pushed off with both left paws in order to flip her entire body over and move to her right.

Now the right side of Goose's face was being pushed against the side of the crate. She lifted her head a bit and focused her eyes on the foil pouch of cat treats. Her tongue came out to lick her nose, and she wriggled her body and kicked her hind legs in order to move herself further to the right. Once she was close enough, Goose craned her neck out and eagerly bit the corner of the pouch. As she raised her head up slightly, the pouch whipped up and down a bit, and slipped right out of Goose mouth. The pouch then landed on the very edge of the crates, and half of it hung off the side of it. Goose could only watch helplessly as the pouch promptly fell off the side and was sent back to the back of the jet.

Goose hissed and violently thrashed her body to move across the side of the crate. Before long, she was hanging off the edge of the crate and looking at the back of the jet. She extended her left foreleg off the edge, and it was immediately pulled out from her and straight towards the back of the jet by the G-forces still acting on her. Goose stared off at the back of the jet, noticing how far off it was. She was struck with the sensation of lying on a high ledge on a planet with very strong gravity.

Goose's fur stood up in fear as she felt herself begin to roll off the edge. Her foreleg was slowly pulling the rest of her body off the crates. She meowed out loudly as she rolled off, and desperately kicked out her hindlegs to stop herself. She fell for only about half a second before stopping suddenly. She had managed to catch the edge of the crate with her right hind leg.

As Goose hung by her right hind paw, she looked down at rear of the jet with her eyes widened. It was like she was hanging several yards up with here forelegs stretched out before her. Eventually, the grip of her toes gave out, and she shot off in a straight line as if she had just fallen out of a tall tree. Goose gave a fearful cry right before she struck the back of the jet face first.

Goose's paws twitched as she was suspended against the rear of the jet, her face pressed nearly flat against it. Then, about a second later, she began to float away from the point of impact. She blinked wide eyes and shook her head, re-fluffing the flattened fur on her face. As she slowly regained her bearings, she looked around and noticed that sunlight no longer illuminated the inside of the jet.

Goose looked around, curious of the way she was floating around weightlessly in midair. Eventually, she spotted the pouch of cat treats, which was also floating around. She reached out with a paw and swatted at it, sending it spinning up and away from her.

She kicked her legs as she floated, leaning her body towards the pouch. Her tail stuck out nearly straight as she slowly rose upwards towards the top of the jet. Goose made a couple of swipes at the pouch with her forepaws. She was too far to reach it, and the attempts only caused her to spin upside down. Her paws eventually touch the roof, and she carefully walked across it, her eyes focused on the spinning pouch a few steps away.

Goose once again tried grabbing the pouch with her right forepaw, once again knocking the pouch away, this time down to the floor.

Getting impatient, Goose bent her legs and backflipped off of the roof, flipping up and over through the jet. Eventually, she managed to stop her spin and right herself, and she floated with the pouch of treats right in front of her. She reached out slowly with her right forepaw, carefully moving towards the pouch to finally retrieve it. However, Goose suddenly froze in place as she felt her weightlessness quickly leave her, and then promptly fell to the floor along with the treats.

Goose landed gracefully on her feet, and the pouch bounced when it hit the floor and slid towards the back of the plane. Goose hissed with irritation, and she went into a crouching position. Then, she pounced forwards towards the pouch. At that very moment, the back of the jet opened up, revealing clear blue sky. Seeing this, Goose cried out in panic, not noticing that she landed right on top of the cat treats. She tried to dig her claws in to stop herself, but the metal floor of the plan made it impossible. Goose slid forward and right out the back of the plane, taking the pouch of treats with her.

After tumbling through the air for a moment, Goose noticed the pouch falling alongside her. Goose' eyes lit up in spite of her current predicament, and she quickly grabbed the pouch with her mouth, and held it with her forepaws. It didn't take long for her to rip the foil pouch open, and she savagely ripped it apart, shredding it with her claws. Disbelief was clear in her eyes when she saw that the pouch was completely empty.

After a momentary pause for her to take in this new information in, Goose took a glance down and saw the wide-open ocean below her. She let out a desperate cry right before she hit the water.

* * *

Goose woke up suddenly in a cat bed in Carol Danvers' apartment. She blinked her eyes and looked around a bit before settling back down and resuming her nap.


End file.
